Shore Leave Follies
by Theresa471
Summary: The U.S.S. Deer Born after several dangerous missions for Star Fleet Command finally get their chance to have shore Leave.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One Shore Leave Follies_

 _Author notes._

 _This following story is the sequel to "Shadows" up on site of . When Captain William Kirk and his crew are given shore leave finally after completely their last mission for Commodore Weller and Star Fleet Command. Now to our story._

Here they are again on Earth. Given two weeks shore leave after being successful with retrieving the hostages from the Tyco system, and of the enemy vessel from a galaxy not known to the Federation or Star Fleet Command.

Captain William Kirk and his ensign wife Marie Thomas had no idea what they will be doing other then the usual. But for now after talking for days on the U.S.S. Deer Born and the relatives they intend to visit.

Since his father's vessel Enterprise 1701-A will be arriving back in a few days. Having finished up a training cruise this time around.

One thing Captain William Kirk was asked of with request of Gervis and with Marie's permission. Were to show some of the sights to her now or almost a new citizen of the Federation.

This was sure to be some what a paradox for her coming from a war-like race. All she wants to do is check out the sights of San Francisco mainly water.

She was talking with ensign Thomas only a few days ago. After being released from Sickbay. She wants to try swimming after leaving sickbay that has anything to do with water.

And of course ensign Marie Thomas agreed to the request, along with several other crew members having taken a liking for the cat-like feline. No doubt she would scare everyone when they would see her with paws no less.

When Captain William Kirk had heard of this request. What is he supposed to do? They still had two weeks shore leave any rate.

Commander Savin had decided to spend it on Vulcan. Reading scientific journals and spend his time with his bond mate Jenna a Earth female. Just like his associate Commander Spock and Dr. Christine Chapel.

Commander Savin had told the Captain of the Deer Born. He would be in-need of solely peace and quiet after the past months of missions having explosive endings. Like with the last one with the returned of the hostages.

/

Gervis walking the corridor on level 18th of her quarters. She were some what curious with those around her. Though she can sense those with there curiosity at the way she looks. She can't help it.

It's her own skin. "So to speak." She's not able to be anything else but herself.

She had many questions on her mind. Including what's its like being on shore leave. She never had a vacation of any kind in her young life. She had always been training to fight and use her mental abilities to reach others.

Most of all. She has to be honest. Now that she had gotten another chance to live in peace. Along with the fact. Though she tried to have a relationship with Lioness. However he wanted nothing of her, and as to why she had been banished in the first place, and eventual rescue by this Federation vessel.

But does she want a relationship now? This is the burning question in her mind. Any way what she doesn't want to do is cry on anyone's shoulders because of what had happened to her.

If she does run into someone like interested in her. He would have to deal with her differences in every way. That's for sure. And most of all "Honestly" between the different races.

She headed for the gym. Since Marie had suggested to check out the pool and just watch the others swim before adventuring in. But of course with a swim suit that will fit her body size without having to scare off any one in the process.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two _Shore Leave Follies_

Captain William Kirk had an headache. Finishing up his report and log to Commodore Weller of Star Fleet Command would be extended to the point. He would need every single detail included.

Along with the hostages comments in regard to being held by the Caitian's. The war-like race losing out in the end. With their command pushing them to the very end, until finally giving up.

He wasn't in the mood. And with his vessel heading home. He was in great need of shore leave to relax his mind, body and soul for the most part.

Speaking to himself in his quarters. Giving a pep talk to himself with no one around. And it's a good thing. Or else Dr. Elders his Chief Medical Officer would no doubt placed him on medical leave from mental exhaustion. And he could do it to. Since Dr. Elders had a way of getting around the young man with his ego at times, that needs to be addressed at times. Kinda like his father Captain James T. Kirk.

When he tried finishing his log report. He just gave up. To check the computer terminal for vacation spots available on Earth to enjoy.

One of the main factors. Is the idea of going fishing on a beach to catch anything just for the hell of it. Even though he knows that his wife would love to fish on a small boat. Some where for where you can catch Cat-Fish with the whiskers type of mammal.( In other words marine fish with whisker like barbers around it's mouth and are bottom dwelling.) And one place he knows of is Farrington, Lake, New Jersey in Mill town. Himself, Marie and Gervis if she wants to come. They could beam down to the exact spot of choice with the pied being located at the lake's edge.

But then again. What would Gervis think of this fish with Whiskers.

It would certainly make her cry out in her own language sounding like a howling cat of the night. No doubt Gervis would find it interesting in her own right.

He checked the weather for that area for the middle of August on Earth. He found the temperatures having been in the eighties, with 68% humidity and of course. Add in the bugs and sun screen. You will have a lovely spot to truly enjoy one self without the self contained environment of an star ship vessel.

/

Lt. Roberts checking himself in the mirror before going to the bridge to begin his shift. After watching Gervis at the pool on level 24th. He had a good laugh at her expense. Even if she knew once she had entered into the clear water of the pool. She would make a complete fool of herself.

But who cares? Lt. Roberts did. By the way he was acting after what she had done with trying to swim for a first time and almost drowning like a damn fool. Thank god there were life guards on duty to save her. Or else she would of drowned for sure and a chuckling Lt. James Roberts having to been worried about her.

This shore leave was going to be interesting...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Shore Leave Follies

Commander Savin would be taking a shuttle in a few minutes from the shuttle bay. After setting up plans on Vulcan to reunite with his bond mate Jenna and son.

When he last spoke with Captain William Kirk. He having to been in the middle of finishing his logs and final reports for Star Fleet Command. Advised him, he would be leaving in a few moments.

And he was in need of this time away from the U.S.S. Deer Born to clear his head, mostly to recharge and just spend the time with his family.

But unknown to him. His bond mate had other plans that would no doubt involved having to expend physical and mental energies to have fun. Since Jenna is mostly all woman and from Earth. Having to been born in Washington state.

Her love of mountain climbing, swimming along with fishing. Will no doubt entail getting Savin involved in some of these. Though he would use logic to curtail the activities to just one.

He had given the word to the bridge. He was ready to leave. Chief Engineer Donaldson taken over command chair for the captain and Science officer. Advised Commander Savin, he was clear to leave the shuttle bay to head for Vulcan. And off he went leaving everyone else behind the star ship to begin his journey to his home planet.

/

Dr. Carl Elders having not to been in the best of moods. When Lt. Roberts had came in with Gervis and one of the life guards of the pool. When he saw that she was in distressed. Lt. Roberts having to be the one to explained just what exactly happened to her.

And of course. He had to be the one to laugh in front of her making the poor Caitian upset.

Taking out his medical scanner from behind his desk to check her out. Getting Lt. Roberts to have her sit down on the chair. She was fidgeting most of the time. Along with physically shaking from the cold water.

"Lt. Roberts, would you mind going into the other room to grab a blanket for Gervis. It would seem her body temperature has dropped?"

"Of course, Doc. Be right back Gervis." Giving her a slight smile before leaving. Dr. Carl Elders having been watching the entire scene. He had found it really cute in a way.

"All right young lady what exactly happened to have you here in the first place?" He asked while running the scanner further over her body.

Using her standard English in order for the doctor to understand her words. She said. "I was told by the life guard, since it basically the first time for me in the water. I went against his orders and went into the deepest part holding onto the sides. But when I adventured further moving away from the sides. It was when I wasn't able to thread water. It was at that moment my body dropped like a rock to go under and I just started to panic."

It was when she stopped talking and Dr. Elders suddenly didn't find it funny any further taking it seriously now. She would of died in that dam fool pool after surviving on Planet # 8th.

After a moment. Lt. Thomas Roberts came back in with the blanket for her and placing it around her shivering body. She looks up at him with a smile despite her lips had changed color from the cold.

She would no doubt start to warm up from the blanket and Lt. Roberts being around her presence.

It was at this time. She would be warmer now. Her body system having to be some what different than any of the humans on this vessel.

Dr. Carl Elders had placed his scanner to the side. Telling her. She would be just find with some rest in her quarters and food. Otherwise she was good to go and leave sickbay.

When Lt. Roberts had heard this news. He had suggested to the doctor. He would be able to escort Gervis to her quarters with permission of course.

She was able to give him a warm smile giving the confirmation to walk her back to quarters for now.

She is able to move up from her seat feeling some what shakily until her system goes back to relative normal. Otherwise she held onto his strong arms having to be in his uniform having gone to the pool area.

And off they went leaving the doctor by himself to finish up his work with the Deer Born on it's way home. He still had his final report to be finished before handing it in to the surgeon's general and Star Fleet Command.

Afterwards he headed for to see the captain in his quarters with a bottle of scotch in his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four _Shore Leave Follies_

Captain's Log Star Date 9984.07

We are finally on our way home. We are currently 18 hours away actually from Earth. While my science officer Savin left on the shuttle for Vulcan to begin his vacation. And if he thinks his time away will be quiet. He has another thing coming to him. Being married to a Earth woman. Believe me I know. The silent types as with Marie are always the worst.

Captain William Kirk finishing his log. When Dr. Carl Elders having buzzed his door. Came in with a bottle of scotch in his hands to enjoy with the young captain for a change.

Placing the bottle on his desk next to the computer terminal. Before asking just out of curiosity. "Where's Marie?" He asked gently for his sake.

"On the bridge for one final shift before we reach Earth and shore leave begins." Taking the bottle to open his draw taking out two shot glasses. While pouring the scotch for himself and the doctor. "So doc, what are your plans for shore leave?" He asked before taking a swig of his drink quickly being down his throat and his stomach.

And if he keeps this up. He's going to have one hell of an ulcer at a early age of his life as a Star Ship Captain. Any rate. He's here to see how the Captain is doing, and to let him know of his plans.

Moments later...

"Your going to do what, Doc?" He almost choked on his scotch going down for the fourth time.

"I said, I would be going mountain climbing with a few of the boys from security. Haven't as yeat figured out the exact spot. Since two of the choices we picked out is having bad weather in the area with either heavy rains and wind or severe heat with heavy humidity."

"And no doubt, you and the others climbing would drop dead from the heat even before you start your shore leave." He says before giving the doctor a wink and another shot to be his limit finally.

"I was asked. And since I didn't actually had no idea what to do other then reading medical journals. I opted for the mountain climbing instead. And to answer your silent question. I have done it in the past Captain. When I was 15 years younger. Unlike the stories you have told me about your father James Kirk and his climbing buddies."

"You mean Dr. Leonard McCoy and Commander Spock?" Leaning back in his chair of his quarters.

"Of course, I mean them, Captain. Now if you will excuse me. I need to check on sickbay and Gervis. Since the poor girl almost drowned today in the swimming pool." He chuckled before getting up from his staggering a little with his balance from the liquor in his blood stream.

"I heard."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five Shore Leave Follies_

After leaving the Captain's quarters. Though he said, he would be going to sickbay and to check on Gervis. He had another thing on his mind.

Instead he needed to check something out in the holodeck on level 26th of the U.S.S. Deer Born.

Programming the holodeck to give him an simulation of a mountain in Colorado, anyone. He doesn't care.

When the doors open. He was truly amazed at the beautiful sight. "Now there's a mountain." Dr. Elders answered thinking to himself. "It's all I can see." When he closed his eyes. Everything had stopped and he didn't think he'd ever breath again at the sight. "Computer, thank you." He says before the door closes behind him.

Unbelievable. All of the mountain climbing gear were at the bottom of the base for him to use.

"Was he ready for this now?" Asking the question in his mind. After having a few drinks in his system. He would only try a few feet before adventuring further.

The weather inside of the simulation having to be some what perfect conditions. He was silent continuing to look up at the base of the mountain. The computer had done good for the doctor and his needs.

He needed this after months of being under a great deal of tension and turmoil with the past missions. There were no time like the present. With everyone else planning for their shore leave.

It would take a few moments to gather his thoughts. Before checking the last of his equipment before moving off.

Thank god. There were no one around to interrupt his time inside the simulation. He had to be sure. Asking the computer on whether all safe guards were in place. As he would be able to proceed with his climb.

Talking to himself at first before taking his first steps up, with placing the spikes into the proper spots for the different rock formations.

He had to stop a few times to catch his breath. Taking every precaution with his climbing. He had asked the computer on how long. He's been at it with the climb of scaling the mountain.

Though he didn't have that much farther to go. Maybe another twenty more feet at best.

When the computer had told him. Two hours and thirty minutes.

He couldn't believe it. It was just wonderful to get away from it all.

Though he would be sore later from the climb. He really didn't care at this point. He had done his very best. And in his eyes. This was a vacation to remembered. It will teach him some what of a lesson to laugh at Gervis. In wanting to learn how to swim. For a first time out. She did a good thing considerating what had happened after wards.

/

It was finally over.

Dr. Carl Elders was only nimbly aware of his achievement. When he had been able to scale back down without further problems.

He moved. Lethargic to be expected. Asking the computer to save the program for safe keeping. He would no doubt try it once again sometime in the near future.

But for now he headed to the _**safe-haven**_ of his quarters, neither noticing nor caring if he was needed or wanted.

Any rate he had a skelton staff of doctors and nurses on duty with heading for Earth and the start of shore leave.

Right at this moment, he was in need of a shower. A good meal and a nap.

He had conquered his mountain for now. He locked the door behind him, than stumbled to his bed. Sitting down to remove his black boots. Along with the rest of his clothing. Asking the computer making sure the door was secured, along with any messages.

He was able to entered into the sonic shower.

Afterwards Dr. Elders reached into a portable bar by his bed for occasions like these. Pulling out a glass and a decanter. He has always love the scotch, a wonderful strong kick was what he needed right now. He fills the glass taking a sip of the scotch swirling it down his throat and then his stomach. "God!, but it felt good, just like the mountain.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Sixth _Shore Leave Follies_

Jenna having to be waiting for Savin's shuttle to arrive at Vulcan Space Central. It's been a while since they had been all together.

She was mostly proud of her **bond-mate**. Though at time having to be just too logical for her human emotions. They have been together 22 years. Truly amazing... She had never thought the boding would last this long between a full human and a Vulcan.

Several moments had gone-by after checking the time of the arrival for the shuttle craft. She was mostly anxious for it to arrive, while other vessels from Earth and other planets were arriving.

Jenna Williams aged 52 years old. Biologist. She and Savin had met during one of the training vessels for Star Fleet Command and Vulcan Science Academy. It was mostly at first of mutual respect between each other.

During that year together. Had turned into something more between them. Until Savin and Jenna had decided to do something about the attraction they had. Even though he had fought it for the longest period.

Once he was able to achive this fact. Everything had fallen into place for the couple. And eventually bonding two months later, along with finding out she would be bearing his child, and eventually to follow into his father's foot steps.

He's currently will be graduating in a few months from the Vulcan Science Academy and of all places **Star Fleet Academy** on Earth and San Francisco, California.

Savin had not gone against his son's decision to join **Star Fleet Academy**.

Any rate she had just heard the announcement in regard to his husband's shuttle finally arriving at terminal # 22. She didn't have to walk all that far to reach the terminal. When she sees him walking out of his shuttle looking some what worst for wear. She knew he was worn down from the past missions.

But what she had planned would no doubt perk up her **bond-mate** greatly. Eevn though he will have several reasons as to why not spend more energies. When you don't have to for his Vulcan standards.

Orginally Savin was logically correct. He knew Jenna would be spending a great deal of energies. There was no word in Vulcan language to explain his feelings.

When Jenna had mention. She wanted to go swimming. Using the Vulcan Academy pool in privacy. She was able to arrange it with her connections. His brow had been raised with the request.

So why did he feel such glorious, **sinful** delight with this solitude to swim. And in her eyes so much by his standards.

Commander Savin really didn't care. He actually said yes to the request. And right now no less after being on the shuttle 18 hours.

Jenna having to be truly amazed at her **bond-mate**.

/

After she had called the pool officials they were coming. Everything were all set for the two_

The blue liguid streaming over every divine inch of his skin was intoxicating. Especially when your a Vulcan like himself and exhausted. He drove through the tepid water harder, his powerful arms muscles slicing its surface clearly.

It was a long time before he gave into reason and made a final neat turn, pushing toward the end of the pool nearest the locker room.

And Jenna waiting for him. She had done her laps. She now was more interested in other things than just swimming.

Savin surfaced and took a big gulf of the chemical. Laden air permeating the pool area. Grasping the rough edge, he stayed bobbed there, nursing every moment he could in the water. Before reaching his **bond-mate** and her human desire in wanting to be needed_

When he reached her. It was another world to him. She actually had taken off her swim-suit to raised his eye brow even further.

Shore leave was or will be starting out with a bang by his standards and hers.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven _Shore Leave Follies_

Shore Leave parties on the Deer Born were all set. Captain William Kirk, his wife Marie and Gervis will be beaming down to Farrington Lake, Mill Town, New Jersey shortly.

The vessel will be arriving in Earth's orbit in Ten minutes. Everyone excited in prospects of going fishing and swimming.

William had left the bridge with a skelton crew for those taking theirs last. Once the first group would beam back up to be relieved.

He had asked those going with him. Marie and Gervis would meet him in the transporter room, along with all of the equipment he could gathered up from ship's stores. This was going to be interesting never the less for all involved.

When Gervis had walked in with Marie. William rose up from checking the fishing poles, bait and bobbers of old Earth's 20th century past. The computer had done a great job of coming up with the real thing for a change.

Now comes the problem of who can handle the real worms. No doubt, Gervis will be appauled by this as with his own wife. "But we shall see."

In William's mind tossing about on who is going to give up first with the idea of fishing or swimming. Despite the weather is supposed to be just lovely for the area.

"Ladies, are you ready for beam down?" He looked at both ladies. He could swear. Gervis was **purring** at the idea right now.

And it had to be Marie asking him on whether he was able to produce the bug repellent and suntan lotion. Her husband had hesitated for the moment before answering the question.

"I did Marie, I would hate to see the both of you, ladies to wind up getting chewed up by the bugs or any other types of insects present in the lake, grass or any where else for that matter."

He had found the look on Gervis face the one of pure curiosity. For when it comes to what types of bugs he was talking about.

However for now they were ready to be transported down. While the transporter operator had told the captain, they had arrived into the space station over head of Earth's orbit. With everyone going on their shore leave were able to disembark for leave.

No doubt the various members of the landing parties would beamed back to the ship in varying states of intoxication.

He would mostly **over-look** it for now. Since it's been way too long for any one to had any type of emotional/physical released. In regard to the past months of dangerous missions from Star Fleet command.

And knowing Dr. Carl Elders would be slightly the worse for wear, not having seen him since leaving his quarters with the decanter of scotch in his hands_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight _Shore Leave Follies_

He had almost forgotten part. Just before beaming down. Gervis had to be the one, as with Marie. Where was Lt. Thomas Roberts?

It was at this moment. He came running in with a sweat after just gathering up his things in his quarters. "I am sorry for being late, I had gotten stuck with one of the crew members on the bridge having a problem with the communications board." Breathing hard trying to slow down his movements.

"What's important, you made it never the less." William said before catching the expression on Gervis face. "All right every one, we are now ready to beam down." Nodding to the transporter operator to send them down to the lake.

They were able to beam down on the pied of the lake. It was just beautiful, and crystal clear.

Birds of all types were flying over head of the lake. Along with not a sole in sight to bother them. Accept for the occasional deer or moose in the distance across the ways.

Gervis was truly amazed with the scenery most of all. It was remarkable.

She stood up frankly scared! When she saw a bug of sorts land on her arm. Marie came over to her to expand just what it was.

Checking the supplies on the pied. While the three men setting up the fishing equipment. She had found the bug repellent and sun-block, seeing that the sun was behind the clouds. This would be the worst type of sun-burn. If not properly covered.

"Here we go Gervis, this will help keep the bugs away from biting your skin, along with getting one hell of a sun burn."

"Thank you." In standard English. Though she had to get used to the smell composing herself. She had to be sure not to touch her face. Since the smell would still be on her hands.

"Are you ready?" With a smile she says to the Caitian. Before going over to the three already set up for the day. Along with the poles, reels and all things live **worms.**

When Gervis had seen the strange looking critter on the hook. She had said something in her own language. Sounding more like a scream of sorts. But she was able to understand afterwards with Thomas Roberts explaining it to her the purposes, and using the worms and bobbers to lure the fish in the lake.

He was more like a little kid for the moment. When she had come to stand next to him watching the proceedings_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9th _Shore Leave Follies_

 _"_ Well, I told you. This place was lovely. Gervis, tell me a little about your planet." Lt. Thomas Roberts asked her in the mddle of watching her fishing bobber moving. She was curious. She had heard his question.

She had pulled up the rod, she started to reel what was on her line, after being shown by him earlier.

Roberts suggested taking it from her. Though he would make it up to her later.

He takes the reel from her paws. This was interesting to see what was on the line. Along with being some what heavy.

Even William and Marie had stopped to watch the scene.

Roberts was grinning. When he finally brought it up on the line. Excited. "OMG! Look. It's a Cat-fish, Gervis. And it even has whiskers." William and Marie could see she was extremely upset to have caught this poor creature.

He takes it off the line being really careful and placing it into the bucket housing with water to keep it alive for now. No doubt they will probably release it later back into the lake.

He finished carefully placing it inside. With setting up the line once again. With her nodding in approval.

Otherwise sometime later a quick bite to eat for every one. The captain had suggested trying swimming. Accept for Gervis.

Everyone else had extra items brought with them to swim in.

Since there were a small old-fashioned out-house along the pied for tourist to use. They would use it to change their clothing.

But Gervis had shocked everyone telling Thomas with his help. She would go into the waters with her wearing her clothing. She didn't mind it. Since it was warm enough and not winding up with a chill, or dropping like rock. He would be there for her holding the woman around her waist.

The waters having to be clear. She would be able to see anything around her to scare the poor Caitian.

Once in the water. Having to be just perfect. "Enjoying yourself?" Roberts enquired.

Gervis smiled."You know, I am very much enjoying." She says in a very sweet sort of a voice for his ears to hear. "It was nice of the Captain to have me come with them.

It was at that strange moment. She saw something move touching her leg.

"What's wrong? Did you see something?" He looks to see if was a small type of a trout fish. Curious about it before scurry off into another direction.

"Thanks Thomas for telling me what it is. A Trout you say? I will need to do more research on this creature. When I am back up to the Deer Born."

"It's the only way to learn Gervis about Earth's history and our ways, including fishing." Smiling back at her, while she was extremely close now to the communications officer. She had that alluring affect on him for the most part.

Otherwise they continued on for the next hour. As with William and his wife running laps against each other.

Until into the distance they could see two mooses taking in the sun now out from behind the clouds. And having to be moving off into the waters. With the both watching intently at the sight for now.

Before it was time to head back for a break. She would be able to agree in great satisfaction.

She answered to her husband having beaten her three out of four laps. Since she didn't really care. It was shore leave after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten _Shore Leave Follies_

Jenna's loud cry brought Savin back to consciousness. He had decided to dive off the board in the pool. She having to be excited, with her husband had decided to let loose.

She couldn't believe it. He was doing the moves, she had not seen in a long time. He told her. He would be doing a back-word flip. While preparing himself mentally.

She was watching on the side of the pool. Crossing her fingers.

Letting out a groan. Jenna was ready for anything for when it comes to her Vulcan **bond-mate**.

He was ready. Taking a moment to breath deeply. And when he does. He does it perfectly to her enjoyment. Clapping her hands on the side of the pool.

After coming up from the water with the flip. He says in his most logical manner."How was that my dear, Jenna?" He states in a logical tone. Even for his standards.

Thinking to herself. "Is he kidding? She could never in her right mind ever come close to a dive like that. Even in her younger days she wouldn't be able to.

It was at this point when Savin. Asked her on whether she would like to try just one flip for old time sakes.

"Really, Savin. Do you realize just how long it's been I have done something like this?" Knowing her would come up an an logical answer.

"15. 2 years Jenna. There is always a time to try it again. Though you have stated. It's shore leave. And your taken me out of my normal safe-haven for when it comes to reserving energies." He says calmly.

"Very well. **smart-ass**. I will do it just for the hell of it. Later your going have to make it up to me with your best culinary Vulcan dish for dinner."

Looking up at her with an eye-brow raised and says. "It's a deal. As you Earth-lings have said on occasions. Including when someone is bluffing in a poker game I have learned from Captain William Kirk and others abroad the vessel."

"Will you shut up Savin and just watch me closely. While I get up my nerve for this." She takes a deep breath. Inhale. Exhale. Before coming up with the courage to take the plunge.

Everything having to be moving into **slow motion**. She moves onto the diving board. She closes her eyes for the moment. Before she jumps into the air and doing the back flip on point and into the water splashing. To have her really excited of having done it right after all of these years.

Bobbing her head up out of the water. She was so happy in what she had done. She looked up at her husband/bond mate having such wonderment in his expression and his heart most of all.

Catching her breath. She then said to him with sticking out her tongue at him to be teasing him. "You owe me a dinner this evening." She replied.

And then she moved off to pace laps in the pool. Along with Savin following to do the same for his relaxation for the next thirty minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11th _Shore Leave Follies_

Thank God. For Jenna. She had accomplished her goal. But she would hate to venture out into the early afternoon sun already scorching hot. By Jenna's viewpoint. She needed to relax now after the dive and several laps to relieved her aching bones.

Hell with the garden or anything else for that fact. Accept wait for Savin culinary's delight. What ever that may be coming from him.

She doesn't care either way.

Jenna loves Vulcan accept for the blasted heat. Almost 55 years old. Thinking about time moving forward for her and of her **bond-mate**. For that matter, he was going to certainly out-live her anyway.

She had made her choice years ago Barring any catastrophic illness. She's been healthy as a horse. She had given herself a sardonic chuckle at the thought.

After changing and drying off with the large white towels left for them. They were able to travel back with the transportation provided for them to their residents.

Savin had told her to take it easy after changing into something more suitable clothing, to cook up a storm in the kitchen.

Otherwise he had gone to work. Leaving his wife to just wait it out.

He had went to work to whip up one of his favorites first to start out first. Plomeek soup. A number of veggies, roots and berries, cashews and other type of nuts and most of all eggs. Since he's acquired a taste for them over the years. Along with his **bond-mate** 's rye bread, ice cream vanilla swirl.

He even tried adding pieces of cut chicken cutlets into the salad. Though supposing to be an vegetarian. He can blame that on Jenna and the humans on board the U.S.S. Deer Born.

It didn't take all that long in Vulcan time. The both of them weren't worried about it having two weeks of shore leave to spend together.

He had set the table to be really nice. Using the special china white dove designs. Placing them on the marble clear table with Vanilla candles turning down the lights in the dining area.

In regard to drinks. He opted of all things to try the Romulan Ale decanter set in the middle. As with his Jenna. Though she mostly drinks water. But for this evening. It would be the Romulan Ale.

Afterwards after making sure all was ready with the Vulcan. He went to tell Jenna everything was done. The smell throughout the entire kitchen and their home had the wonderful aroma.

She loved that smell of food being cooked. Thank god for the air conditioning having to be working, or else it would be a real night mare.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12th _Shore Leave Follies_

It was illogical to assume the worst. Otherwise dinner had been a huge success with his **Bond-Mate**. Yet Savin couldn't help but place a sentimental importance on the food having been consumed.

But for Jenna, it had mostly been important to her. Having been home alone for months without him around. She had needed him on occasions having aged a little from the heat of the planet. She mostly stays in doors with the different activities.

He felt needed this evening. When she had suggested in making the meal. Though doing his duty on board the Deer Born and the young Captain. It was Savin having joined Star Fleet without having to argued with his parents, when he was very young.

He will never leave Star Fleet despite his natural heritage and would return once shore leave would be over, his crew mates would accepted him. Where it's captain needs him the most.

And this night he would put aside his logic and spend it as a human male with his **Bond-Mate** needing him in every way.

Moving up from the table to clear off the dishes. Savin had made the suggestion to do them later. She could tell in his eyes, he was looking for something more. She could feel the emotion from with-in.

"Very well Savin, they will stay for now." For a moment of silence from the both. She takes his hand like a human instead of a Vulcan.

He stood there and watched her reaction. Savin is strong both physically and mentally. She would be bombarded by both this evening for when it comes to the bed-room.

She didn't need to have her arm twisted in that aspect before moving off.

He turned around to look at her with the burning embers of his eyes and of his loins.

She tries to keep a straight face and tried not to show no emotion until they arrive.

Savin continued to walk, as she followed him from behind taking the stairs slowly to the second level and walking into the bed-room closing the door. And Jenna right on the heels_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th _Shore Leave Follies_

Damn it. Dr. Elders was upset. The bar was packed with patrons this evening. Having beamed down from the Deer Born to try out a placed he's wanting to test out for awhile now.

Dr. Carl Elders noticing some of the crew members from his vessel including Chief Engineer Eric Donaldson.

And from the looks of things. He was having a grand old time with the ladies. He tried to gestured with his hand to see he woukd be able to see him.

Donaldson does look up and tells him to come on over and introduce his friends.

"Doc, I am quite surprised to see you here. Would you care to join me. These ladies were just about to leave anyway?" He said.

Dr. Elders sighed. "Sure Eric, I was some what disappointed I might of left with the crowd this evening." As he bit his tongue a little while looking at the two **young** Caucasian ladies moving up to leave. And just about wearing some kind of clear material to see almost everything of there bodies.

While kissing Eric on his cheek saying something softly in his ear.

He chuckles at the one whispering to have his face blush a little.

They leave the place to go probably pick up others along their way.

"What was that all about Eric?" Asking even though having to be none of his business.

"Later, I will explain Doc. But for now what would you like to drink this evening?" He asked with a slight slur from his lips from being here a few hours.

He sat down across from him feeling some what more comfortable, having to think he would have to leave. "I will start with ordering two whiskey's along with anything to do with ordering food. I am starved for some odd reason." His grin widened after being given the electronic menu from the male hostess.

He looked up at the hostess. "Thanks. Give me a moment before I decide, I will then let you know. okak? After a moment of scanning over the menu. He said the following. "I will have the chicken in the basket with the curly fries it should serve my purposes for now." He says.

"Of course, sir. It will be twenty minutes. We are currently busy with other orders this evening."

"That's fine with me. I am not in any hurry to leave now. Right Eric?" He winked at him to get his approval.

"Sure, doc. More the merrier for when it comes to shore leave."

"That's for sure. I would of never thought it would happened after months of being out in deep space and the damn missions. Even the captain was getting antsy with the way he's been behaving of late."

Just when Dr. Elders would be speaking again. The male hostess walks over with his drinks and three more for either both of them. It would seem they had a few in the bar wishing to get their attention with the drinks having been brought by them. The hostess was able to point them out sitting at the bar to the both men at the table from the Deer Born.

"Wow!" This was going to be his lucky night, as with the Chief Engineer -_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th _Shore Leave Follies_

By the time Dr. Elders received his food. He would be in a better mood and quite mellow from the drinks that were brought. He had made the comment. "It was nice of them."

Eric Donaldson then said. "Aye, I could use another one these by the host." Along with paying his bar tab while he was at it.

" I don't know about you, doc. Lets ask them over, since this is shore leave after all."

Taking a sip of his drink before getting up from the table, moving to asked the two older ladies then the first two with inviting them at the table.

Elders looked at Donaldson and noted the glint in the engineer's eyes. The doctor had seen that look many times before. Being drinking buddies the past few years serving together.

"Sure. I guess that would be okak." The doctor said. He would send over the host to order more of the same. While his friend had the nerve, getting up from his seat to ask them over.

His cheeks reddened with the liquor in his blood stream at a all time high.

The two ladies looked at each other with a smile on there faces. "No problem. We will join you and your friend." She said before finishing up the drink in front of her.

The woman name Sherry Landers and her friend Raslie Rand. Local residents of the area of San Francisco Bay for the last seven years.

And most of all works for Star Fleet Command. In the field of Communications. The ladies having decided they needed a change of pace. Decided they were in need of some fun for a change.

Sherry had thought it would be a good idea to come here, and meet a few of the locals, having arrived back from deep space missions. Like with the U.S.S. Deer Born and other vessels.

Sherry having to be 56 years of age. While Raslie Rand aged 48.

Both still looking youthful mostly. Working for a high stress area for their jobs and with higher then normal security clearance.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15th _Shore Leave Follies_

Carl holding onto Sherry's hand. There was a soft rustling behind him. As they sit on the beach, as he rolled over on his stomach to see what made it.

It would be one of the earthly creatures in the sand. While Eric had moved off further away with Raslie Rand to enjoy his company.

"Sweetie!" She murmured, falling against him. "Please relax, I won't bite. I am only here to keep you company. Like everyone else."

"I know." He whispered near her ear. She pulled away ever so sightly. "Shall we go for a walk, the moon is out this evening."

"On the beach?" She smiled indulgently.

"Yes, of course. The moon is so lovely this time of the year. Maybe we'll find a secluded little alcove where no one will find us." His voice trailed off ..."But then again I wouldn't wish to get you into trouble."

She had chuckled deep in her throat. "We'd both like that now, wouldn't we?" She said.

He nodded, his lids demurely answered. "What are we waiting for?" He tucked her hand in his, and they had gotten up from the sand.

Leaving the other two alone for now.

Before taking a few steps. Carl decided to be bold never the less to just go for it. Kissing the woman before losing his nerve.

There would be so much electric chemistry between the two. It would be amazing as to why he had never met this woman before.

Though he had never met the right woman in his life. With his trembling hand after breaking off the chaste kiss. The both of them started to walk toward the barrier reef and just go from there with this lovely woman.

It was nice to be with this woman. However when she suggested taking a moon lit swim. He was in trouble now.

"Carl. Please." She said over by the barrier reef. They had no idea what had happened to the other two.

"No. And besides I don't wish to parade myself now after only meeting you in the bar. And besides I an some what shy for when it comes to things like this." He said.

"Tell you, what. Lets go get our feet wet instead. And if you want we can always plan another night wearing our swim trunks. If that is will make you feel any better, Carl." Touching lightly his cheek.

He had to think about it for a moment. To say the situation was uncomfortable would well have been the under statement of the century.

"Sherry, of course." It was obvious, to let her eyes roam up and down Carl's form.

"Very nice." She commented.

His jaw clenched as he tried not to blush. He started to pull down his shirt further onto his sides. In a poor attempt to cover them and his fray nerves.

"I understand. What I said a moment ago. Would that be all right with you?" Shaking her head before waiting for his response.

He chuckled after relaxing some what in front of her. "It's fine, Sherry. Come one lets head back. I need to find out just where did my friend go with your girl friend Roslie."

Actually Chief Engineer Eric Donaldson and Raslie had beamed abroad the U.S.S. Dear Born. She wanted a short tour of the vessel.

Before going home for the rest of the evening. Along with being a very strange request on there part. Especially when Dr. Carl Elders and Sherry had found out a few moments later to be amusing to them both.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16th _Shore Leave Follies_

She was rather impressed with the vessel. For which Raslie appreciated having Eric with her request showing around the star ship. He was a remarkable person she had met at the bar.

She really didn't wish to push the issue of having sex on their first time out together. She was mostly looking for just companionship, after weeks of working a great many hours on her job being some what stressful at times.

When Dr. Elders had called Eric. Paging him to come to the nearest intercom. He would be able to explain about giving her the tour.

They wouldn't be staying long. He would be beaming her down to beach again before going home for the rest of the evening.

Carl and Sherry were able to understand never the less. When they had beamed back down thirty minutes later. They would exchange communications terminal codes in order to contact each other.

And try to be together before the shore leave ends. They all had agreed. With both of the couples saying their good byes for now.

Though Elders gave Sherry a nice kiss on her cheek for now. Until he would be comfortable with the idea of intimacy between them.

As compared to Donaldson. He was just looking for something quick and easy.

Leaving the beach area. Everyone had gone their separate ways until the next time.

 **Sometime later**

Sherry now inside of her apartment in the Star Fleet Command Communications complex. For where she lives alone. She had invited her girl friend to come in for a quick drink before going home.

Both ladies feeling tired were sitting in the kitchen talking about the evening with the two Star Fleet officers.

"I must say. I was rather impressed with them. But for Carl, he was shy. But I understood why Raslie." She says before moving to the frig looking for what she needs the most for the late hour.

"You won't be able to change him Sherry. But he does seem to have some wonderful things going for himself, as with having compassion being a doctor."

"I know. And it's why I would be interested in continuing having some sort of a friendship with the doctor. If he's willing." Opening up the frig finding what she needs for the moment.

"Eric is another matter. He's not interested. Either I have the wrong impression, or there is something going on inside of him, he wasn't able to relay to me." Shifting in her sit before getting up to leave.

"The word is being scared Raslie. Most men I have met over the years. Always tends to hide behind inside of their soul for the most part. Just give it time my friend, no doubt he will be able to come around to your side of it."

"I think your right. Anyway I will be going. I have to be at work around 11 A.M. Your the lucky one having to be off tomorrow, enjoy the time off sweetie." She says before going into the living area to grab her things before giving her friend a quick hug.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17th _Shore Leave Follies_

Captain William Kirk, Marie and Gervis had beamed back to the vessel. Instead of staying on Earth.

After dropping off Gervis at her quarters. She had thanked them for inviting her to spend the day at the lake.

She wanted to learn more about Earth and it's customs. But for now. She was exhausted from the past few days. She walked into her quarters. Asking the computer to lock her door for now.

While William and Marie would be checking in on the bridge before taking the time to sleep as well. William had been advised that Dr. Elders and Engineer Donaldson had come back abroad to sleep.

However for Dr. Carl Elders after the night he had with Sherry Landers on the beach. He had passed out in his quarters. For where he will decide other wise. On whether he would wish to pursue it further with the woman.

Otherwise William's wife had asked him. She would meet him at there quarters. She was in need of a long shower after the past few days being around the fish, bugs and the humidty. Along with half of the wilderness coming out to join them around the surrounding waters of the lake.

She really didn't mine it. Just as long she was with her husband that had counted the most. Though Gervis trying to get her attentions with Lt. Thomas Roberts. She would have to tone it down a bit with her sexual nature having to be a new species. No one actually knows about.

For the captain, he would be feeling relaxed for a change. After months of stressful missions. It was bound to catch up with the young captain. Even though his father had mention this would happened eventually.

The word would be **Burnt-out**. And this wouldn't be good at all.

The crew members having beamed back with their leave. Greeted the captain in the corridor. Though it was some what late for every one.

Walking into the turbo lift to his quarters. He would be thinking about Gervis. On how she could adjust so well with anything that is thrown at her.

But however. When Lt. Roberts tried to make a move on her. She would back off some what. After giving him a signal she was interested. When in fact she would be scared to take the plunge.

And in his judgement. She needs to speak with someone in regard to her inner feelings. Maybe a ship's counselor would suffice in order to help.

He would have to make a mental note in regard to this matter. Among the many others for when it comes to being the captain of the vessel.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18th _Shore Leave Follies_

It would be two days later. When Dr. Carl Elders received a communications from Sherry Landers. Asking to beam up to the Deer Born to meet and chat.

Going over to his communications terminal. He asked the Communications officer to advise the transporter room to beam up the woman.

He would meet him there. Leaving sickbay after making sure all would be in order with him leaving.

He was feeling some what nervous about the meeting. Otherwise she was here to just chat for the most part. He had made sure, he would be mostly presentable with meeting the lady.

And when he does. She looked really nice. No heavy make-up, her hair being placed into a bun. Along with a flowing multi colored dress below the knees with matching shoes.

He could get used to this at least. Walking over to the Sherry and greeting her with taking her hand stepping down from the pad.

"Hi!" He said to her with the operator smiling at the sight. He would have to speak with him another time about his altitude.

"He. Yourself. How are you?" She says before he takes her out of the room and into the corridor. Asking she would be interested in a short tour. "Sure." She said.

"I am just fine, Sherry. Come on I will show you sick bay and the holodeck. What kind of program would you like to see?" He asked since, she does work in Communications with security clearance.

She had to think about it for a few minutes. While they had entered into the turbo lift. He ordered the computer to take them to sick bay level.

"I have it, Carl. I would love to see the planet Betazed. The Janaran Falls off Lake Cataria. I have always heard about this place from the different Federation crew members."

He would be very surprised with her choice. Otherwise he would honor it. Once they would be finished in giving the tour in sick bay.

She was very much interested with the tour. Feeling some what relaxed. Following behind the doctor heading into the main section of his department.

There wouldn't be no one around for the moment. Since it was the late watch, and with just a skelton crew on board being on shore leave.

Afterwards leaving. They would be heading for the holodeck on deck 26th. She had asked how many of those devices did they have on board.

"Currently we have six with over a 1000 simulations that could be devised by the computer. I have always found it relaxing. When someone like myself being a doctor some what stressful. I always need to be sure the Captain and the first officer/science are in tip-top shape. Even though the First officer Savin is Vulcan, he would be put into his place at times." He says.

"You can say the word Carl. **Stubborn** as a mule horse." She replied with using one of the old 20th century terms.

He had to chuckled when she had said the phrase.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19th _Shore Leave Follies_

 _She couldn't believed it. To described the words she would be using for the planet Betazed and the Jararan Falls._ When the door had opened with the simulation. She was mostly awed with the beautiful sight.

The same can be said with Dr. Elders. As compared to climbing the mountain. This beats it all for him.

The computer had advised them to go on in with the door still opened. He had decided to hold onto her hand moving inside and the door closing behind them.

She says to him looking around. "Have you ever been here before?"

"Never. But I know other Betazoids on our vessel have. They tell me it's a true wonder for there planet and the mysteries that goes with it for those born."

Moving inside further. Watching her face with her expression. He couldn't believe it, she was mostly glowing with the sight of the Jararan falls flowing down off the lake.

He asked the computer to place a blanket and snacks on the side.

For which he didn't care what type. He would leave it up to Sherry to decide. Along with a bottle of Champagne just for the hell of it.

"Don't worry Carl. I don't plan to get drunk. This place is just too beautiful to be wasting champagne. And besides guess what? I am wearing my swim suit under neath to take a dip in the clear waters." She smiles at him before she went to take off her clothing and started to walk over to the edge. She would be wearing a two piece black and White swim suit to show off her lovely curves and pushed up breasts to accent it very nicely.

And having the nerve to jump over the edge and the very top jumping to land into the very middle of the cold water. Before her head bobbed up from being under the beautiful clear waters.

Wiping away the strains of her hair from her wet face. She hollers up at him to take the plunge as well. Since the jump wouldn't be all that far to land.

Taking a look down at the woman moving off to the sides. She really was enjoying herself immensely.

"Be right down." He says having the courage to do this, just like with the climb of the mountain. Since he didn't have a swim suit.

He would jump in with just his boxers. Telling her to not laugh at her with his funny looking multi colored boxers. They were given to him as a gag gift by two of his techs working in sickbay for his last birthday. The designs on the boxers were of medical scanners on them to make it really strange to see.

She hollers up at the doctor. "I won't. Now come on the water is just so lovely and cold. Just the way I like it right now." Winking up at him with her words. Though she would be mostly teasing him for this moment.

Giving himself a moment taking a deep breath. Closing his eyes to compose himself before taking the plunge.

Opening his eyes and focusing his mind. "Here I come Sherry." He jumps in diving in and hitting the cold water to have his senses come back to him and the butterflies in his stomach now gone.

He's able to come up with his face with dripping droplets falling off and gathering himself, checking his location and hers as well.

He would be feeling something strange inside of his heart with this woman. Though he had never felt this way. Accept for maybe when he was in high school. Being a school girl crush of sorts.

This however wasn't a school girl crush in a big way to be with her right now. Though being only a simulation generated by the computer.

The self-proclaimed doctor watched Sherry move closer to him. He had no where to go any way. He needed to say something, his tongue being tied for the moment.

At last, he found the words taking a moment. Feeling unsteady even being in the water crystal clear.

It's when he decided to finally make his move with her and the kiss.

She had been waiting for.

Gentle, soft and most of all. Sensual with both adults moving along into the kiss before they were able to break it off.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20th _Shore Leave Follies_

It wasn't a easy thing to admit. Being on shore leave has done wonders for the crew of the Deer Born.

Dr. Carl Elders after falling asleep with Sherry laying down on the blanket. There first time together was just amazing. No doubt he would have to think it over, on whether he would like to continue with a regular relationship with the woman.

However it would be a long distance one. With the Deer Born always out on missions. Its not going to be easy for them both. At least they would have their work to keep them busy, along with their friends.

He opened his eyes to see her sleeping still. She was and is a beautiful woman. They would be needing to leave having to be late. She looks up at his face. She can sense his feelings after their first time. And especially here inside the simulation of Betazed.

What a beautiful place to be of all things.

She stirring in his arms. "Hey." In a soft tone. "Thank you, Carl. It was just wonderful." Moving up from his arms to gather her composer and feelings.

"I am surprised at myself. But it was amazing, I might say. Not that I am gloating Sherry. Your a remarkable woman I might add." Hiding his embarrassment of letting go of himself.

"You weren't too bad yourself I might add Carl." Kissing his quickly on his cheek. "I think it's time we both be leaving this simulation and head for our our beds. I need to be up early for my work, or they will have my hide." He chuckled at the term she used loosely.

"We could always come back here again before shore leave is up." He said with a wry grin, before helping her up from the blanket.

"Thanks. I would love that a great deal." Before moving off a little taking her into her arms for one last time. They will be coming back to place with the simulation.

Reaching the transporter room. Saying their good byes before going inside. They had promised each other to stay in touch. Unless things changed quickly.

Maybe there would be something he could do. He would have to make a few calls to top Star Fleet officials. As with having a chat with a certain young captain, and a few drinks just might loosen up his mind a little in regard to his request.

And since the captain was abroad for now. Before he decides to go else where. He would have to check on his where about with the computer.

"Computer. Where is Captain William Kirk?" He asked.

Computer's response. "Captain Kirk is in his quarters with orders not to be disturbed until 0.800 hours tomorrow."

"Thanks computer." It was at this point he had went to work with having the night time communications officer with sending a few calls to the following people.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21st _Shore Leave Follies_

Lt. Thomas Roberts still had two more days left of his shore leave.

He had to figure out what he plans to do with the rest of his time.

Thinking about it. He would see Gervis in her quarters. She's probably home sick being so far away from her home. It would be a good idea to use the holodeck. Just maybe she would be able to conjure up the simulation on just what her home planet would look like to his eyes.

Interesting never the less. However she would probably ask why would he be doing this special favor for her. Since she can sense or pick up things inside of her mind.

He would at least try any way. Feeling it would be for his own benefits and his feelings inside of his heart.

When he had gotten up from his bunk. Since he shares his room with three others on level 16th. He had made sure making himself presentable to the Caitian. While his bunk mates either were on leave or working their various of shifts.

Walking out into the corridor. There would be very little traffic for the moment. Taking the main turbo lift to her level. While asking the computer inside.

For Gervis being on this vessel. After being around her crew mates for the longest time and wanting to destroy everything in its path.

However for the crew of this Star Fleet vessel. They would be mostly exploring to promote peace and there non interference of the prime directive.

She would be able to understand this concept to a certain point.

She had tried to studied of this on the computer terminal. Going over the long history of the Federation and the true reasons as to why they were here.

She still had a long ways to go in learning. Along with the subject of romance and the feelings going hand and hand.

For when it comes to this crew in general. It's a important aspect of their general make up as a human being. Along with the major factor going way back into Earth's past.

She had found this particular subject rather interesting. But for herself. She had a great deal to learn from within of her true being of beauty of within and out. Depending on how she was able to see it from her own eyes.

And no doubt Lt. Thomas Roberts sees it in a different aspect.

Though being a communications officer and knowing several languages including a little of her own now.

When she was leaving her quarters, She ran smack right into Thomas in front of her quarters.

She was rather surprised to see him after the great time they had with the fishing, and those creatures she had caught on her fishing line. To really scare her to a certain point and her very delicate stomach.

She could sense his emotion for the moment. His inner emotions confused. She would have to look this up on the computer when she has the chance. But for now with him standing in front of her.

She had heard the words before realizing it, he was speaking to her about the last two days of shore leave.

She speaks up looking around outside of the corridor. Since it would be still a skelton crew on board going back and forth, until everyone had their chance.

"So how about it Gervis?" He said with a wry grin. Along with taking her right paw into his as a sign of affection. Looking down feeling somewhat confused with these feelings inside of her. Or rather feeling butterflies rumble deep inside.

Again this would be a term, she would need to look up. When the time was right.

"Oh, I don't know Thomas. Why don't you just surprise me with your choice, I will probably adjust right away to this adventure."

Trying to find the right English words and doing really well with expressing herself.

"Okak, give me a hour to think on it. And then I will find you. Where will you be in a hour?" He asked.

"Here in my quarters on the computer terminal learning different English phrases." She says before jumping up a little giving him a quick peak to his human cheek. And surprising him greatly with the affection.

"See you then." Before moving off heading for his quarters as well to think of the possible place to spend the next two days. Hopefully alone!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22nd _Shore Leave Follies_

 **Thinking** long and hard about where he would take Gervis. Since lately she loves water. Why not take her to a beach this time and show her how to swim in those type of waters.

He would have to warn her. Taking her to a beach inside of the San Fran Bay area. Will be nothing like a lake, or a pool. Along with advising her of rip tides for where it could be deadly at times. A person would have to know how to swim in that of difficult situation, or you will surely lose one's life.

Lt. Roberts checking the computer terminal. He was able to find the perfect spot. Star Fleet Academy's private sector of the beach located at the far end.

Using his connections with his uncle working in the private sector.

He would be able to use the one of two beach houses located for the higher officials. When ever they had the need to relax after a high stress day or weeks.

His uncle Maxwell age 72 with 30 years with the Academy. Had confirmed with reservations everything would be all set for them with the place cleaned up. Stocked up with food, drinks and all of the usual essentials.

And mostly bug spray, sun tan lotion and fishing equipment.

Excited. Would be the word to use. When Thomas told her later about the beach house. Yes. They would be alone.

She had to asked further in regard to the term. Riptide. This was the one concept she wouldn't be able to understand. After a few moments. She was able to understand. _Along with the dangers._

She would be able to gather her things from her quarters. Before beaming down to the beach house. However for herself and the implications of being alone with the communications officer. Had made her somewhat nervous a little.

She knows in some way. Lt. Roberts wouldn't go out of his way to hurt her both physically, mentally and most of all spiritually.

The only thing for her. Would be just how to repay him back with what he's done for her, ever since meeting him on her vessel and down on the planet.

She just doesn't wish to disappoint the man in every way. Accept the obvious.

She would be meeting him just outside of the transporter room before going inside. She had to calm herself before Roberts arrived.

He had called her earlier. Finishing up last minutes details before beaming down to the beach house.

Was he doing the right thing now? He wasn't sure. But he had to be asked another time once they were finished with their two days together. Afterwards he would be able to decide on whether he was able to make the right decision.

With his equipment in his hands and placing the items onto the transporter with her watching his every movement. She very well could sense his emotions. One of great contrast with the male human.

She would no doubt over look it for now. She was going to enjoy herself, no matter what will be happening between the both of them and from different races and cultures.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23th _Shore Leave Follies_

 _Beaming down inside of the beach house was a experience Gervis, she would never forget._ And thanks to Thomas, she is going to be having her chance.

It was just lovely by her standards. Though she didn't know what to do first. When Thomas had suggested they have lunch first before getting some what started with the activities.

Actually she was staving. With her stomach starting to grumble on her. Since not having too much for breakfast when she had woken up.

Moving into the kitchen region. His uncle's staff had done well to stock up for the two days. With a wide variety of can goods, veggies, meats, snacks, and most of all drinks to serve it purpose.

Thomas had to whistle when he checked the frig to find some of his favorite foods. But for Gervis, she would try them never the less to her stomach and for Roberts.

After a few minutes. They would be having a real feast in front of them placed on the tan kitchen round kitchen table.

For Gervis, she didn't know what to have first to try. She opted for the chicken salad with the fruit. Being strawberries, cherries and bananas. While Thomas went for the turkey, a salad and two slices of rye bread smothered with margarine and jelly.

For the drinks. It would be orange juice, water and one can of the old favorite of diet Pepsi. Thomas had to explain some what it's history for this soda being around for the longest time.

There would be very little talking during the meal. Afterwards she would be able to help him with the clean up. And before deciding to take a walk on the beach with such a lovely, bright sunny day.

She just loved the idea. It would give her a chance to get in some running to stay in shape. Even Thomas had thought it was a great idea. However they needed to take it slow at first to loosen up their leg muscles and other areas of the body.

It had felt like she was mostly flying to her senses. Same for Lt. Roberts following behind to keep up with the Caitian. Truly remarkable with his she can adjust to new things quickly.

Feeling the wind into her face while running along the beach at the edge of the ocean waters was just lovely for the most part. While watching all of the different species of birds flying overhead.

Each step running with her legs in her one piece body suit hiding her best features some what.

Off at the distance. Would be able to see different yachting boats for those adventurous types. Otherwise the waters of this particular ocean was calm. Those very mysterious in it's own way to her eyes.

Slowly down now. Taking in the rest of the view and turning back to Thomas taking a sigh and a deep breath from the running. They had needed to head back.

But first they would be able to rest a little before going back to the beach house.

There were silence for a few moments. Before started Gervis would be able to speak after drinking her bottled water and protein bars.

With great conviction. She was very anxious to asked.

"Thomas, can you tell me a little about your family history, including your uncle. The one that was able to have the beach house ready for you."

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts. He would start talking about his past history of his family. While she listens on to his conversation.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24th _Shore Leave Follies_

 _You would think trying to keep up with one's wife. Like with Jenna._

 _Savin was having to tell her to slow down. With their activities of late. Today. She would be in the mood to go shopping at the Star Fleet Academy shopping commissary._

 _Though she knows. she could of gotten the very same items at any of the Vulcan merchants. But at a much higher cost to her pocket. Not that they would be out to rob the woman no less._

 _She was from Earth no less. But for Savin. He would be able to purchase candles and other scents for when he's alone to pray._

 _Its the one thing he's not had since coming back to Vulcan from the U.S.S. Deer Born. He would be spending more energies then they have to._

 _However for him. It had given him the chance to see his son and_ _ **bond-mate**_ _for this shore leave never the less. He still had another 36 hours to go before taking his shuttle craft back to Earth._

 _Jenna came over to him after picking up a odd assortment of items for herself. Including a beautiful pair of white pearl earrings to set her back a pretty penny. Heck! She certainly was able to afford it any rate. She wanted them very badly. Just as she needed her husband the past four days for when it came to her sexual needs._

 _For which he was able to come up with the challenge for his Vulcan stamina. Truly not disappointing her after months of being away from each other._

 _Here she is now. Smiling away with the look on her face finding the perfect item for herself. He was mostly pleased for his Vulcan demeanor and his self respect. No doubt as to no surprised. She no doubt will give him his purchase later. Once they are able to travel back home._

 _However for now taking a brief rest with the high of the sun outside blazing away. They had stopped at one of the benches across the ways from the vegetable stands._

 _Sitting down after walking and shopping. She was some what exhausted. As with Savin. He's been mostly quiet throughout the entire day. She could sense he had something on his mind. But at this point of the day. He hasn't said anything of important to make it worth while for them both as a couple._

 _Other wise Jenna was concerned. She'd been observing him today. After dragging him out to shop. Not wanting to infringed his privacy. He'd not questioned any of her activities or purchased._

 _Illogically it wouldn't serve any purpose in doing so._

 _Sitting in silence. She shamefully in public took his hand for support. Letting him know she was beside him. Even though at times acting like a young love-starved Earth woman. For this she hated herself for acting this way._

 _She sighed and looked at her_ _ **bond-mate**_ _. She had the feeling it would do something with leave being over soon._

 _She tells him. "Don't worry Savin. I will be all right once you leave to head back to your vessel. I'd always survived it, and I will continue to do so." She says softly into his ear, along with some other words uttered into his ear to have him raised his eye brow at her._

 _"No doubt Jenna. As for trying for a record, I would beat you every time." And it wasn't anything to do with bedroom. But rather trying to beat him at chess._

 _"Well in that case Savin. I will at least go for a stalemate before your able to leave for the Deer Born." She looked at him with that look of hers. "Oh, Really! Do you always say that to your captain when your together?"_

 _He looks over at her to say. "Affirmative, Jenna. But then again. William is always trying to distract me with his human antics to try and beat me." Savin's brows drew together. Before she starts chuckling at him before deciding on leaving to go home._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25th _Shore Leave Follies_

 _Once again William and his wife Marie Thomas had decided to head for Farrington, Lake once again. This time just the both of them to enjoy the outing of fishing._

 _She had loved the idea. When her husband had suggested the idea with only 30 hours left for their leave. While the rest of the crews on board the Deer Born would be taking theirs._

 _She was looking for her husband. When he had come back from ship's stores for more supplies. And have them beamed down to the sight in Milltown, New Jersey._

 _He was able to check the weather for the area for the entire day._

 _It would be mostly sunny with temperatures in the low eighties, with very little humidity. Hopefully the bugs, the local animals in the area won't be much trouble as with the moose and the deer._

 _But then again. She wouldn't be playing around for when it comes to the sun screen. She has always been very sensitive for when it comes to getting burnt with her light skin._

 _She had changed into something appropriate for the area, along with bringing her swim suit. Knowing her husband, he would rather see her without it never the less, and just jump into the crystal clear waters Au naturale._

 _Once readied, she had told her husband William. She was all set, along with placing her hair up into a bun to keep out of her eyes, for when she's fishing off the pied._

 _He really didn't care either way. Just as long she would be at his side for company._

 _Some time later..._

 _Marie was enjoying herself for the most part. The fish were biting like crazy today. And she didn't have a reason as to why. Either it was the worms they were using, or the old fashion bobbers._

 _It would be basically the same for her husband. However for him. He had caught three of the catfish with the whiskers that gervis had learned to love a great deal._

 _She even suggested to William to save a few of them to be given to Gervis for safe keeping, until she has the chance to be cooked up._

 _Either by her or her new found friend with Lt. Thomas Roberts. It was at this point in the early afternoon when she asked a question about Gervis during lunch._

 _She looks up at him after finishing part of her chicken sandwich. "William, do you think anything will come out of it between Gervis and Lt. Roberts?" She says seriously._

 _"Possible Marie. However I do know they will have to get over the differences between the both of them to have a mature, honest relationship. Especially coming from different worlds and cultures." He said with great convication with his answer. Thinking about all of the different species on board the Deer Born._

 _"That is very true William. Take a look with your father and Nyota. Their differences of color, age and cultures between them both."_

 _"That's for sure. Even though my father had been in-love with my mother, ever since he had joined Star Fleet and first meeting her in the bar, he told me about for where he was recruited."_

 _"Will any rate, I am done here. I think, I will try taking a swim in the water. Would you care to join me, since I am not going in without my suit. Maybe later will be better away from the eyes of the eyes of the nature. And I mean the moose and deer, along with anything else that might be lurking around. And that includes you my dear husband? As she winks at him. While he started to chuckle at her sense of humor._

 _Taking off her top and shorts. She would be wearing a two piece bikini of all things to show off her curvy figure._

 _He was already drooling at the mouth with the sight of her._

 _However he had to behave himself as promised. While having his fingers crossed._

 _He watches her jump into the cold waters of the lake off the pied and head towards one of the smaller row boats. Anchored in the middle for those wishing to use._

 _It would be at this point. Enough was enough. Taking off his clothing as well leaving them as they lay. Jumped into the icy waters to try and catch up to his wife._


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26th _Shore Leave Follies_

 _He smiled indulgently going after his wife in the cold waters of the lake._

 _She was doing this to get up his dander. And doing it rather well in that department._

 _"yes." Finally getting up close to her. He's able to finally reached and take hold of her. But she tries to break away from him playing her little games._

 _While he chuckled deeply in his throat. William grabbed the woman and whirled her face him. "Marie!" He shouted. "You have to stop this non-sense." He says briskly._

 _"No. William." With a stifled groan. She tore herself away and bolted further away from him. He was angry now. While she moved off further away from her husband._

 _There has to be a way. Trying to think quickly. Faking a drowning would just do it. Now there's the trick._

 _When she looked over. She had the feeling something had to be wrong. Bobbing his head in and out of the waters. Trying to take a deep breath before going under once again._

 _He was crouched down now under the water. Waiting. Waiting._

 _He couldn't breath, as he faded like he would be unconscious at this time._

 _She could see this. Panicking. She was scared for his life._

 _Thinking. His life is ending. She wouldn't let this happen. Not on her watch or our shore leave._

 _He was fading away. Watching and waiting for the right time to save his life._

 _The sight of her coming closer to him. She's finally taking this entire scenario seriously._

 _All of a sudden. He grabs her to take hold to her complete surprise._

 _"Gotcha!" He says. He takes command of her before getting pissed off at her husband for doing something really stupid in the first place. He takes a deep breath to regain control of his voice and his wife._

 _"Really William! Of all of the bone head things to do to try and fake a drowning. Its like that story of the 20th century The Boy That Cried Wolf."_

 _"I had to think of a way quickly to get you back into my arms, but no. Playing little mind games with my head." He says before taking hold further his wife and moving slowly over to the pied section._


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27th _Shore Leave Follies_

 _Sherry alone in bed, and was lonely as well. Carl, hasn't called either. After spending time in the simulation and there actions together. She knew that this had been a result of these actions._

 _Know full well the chemistry between the both of them were great._

 _She might of shown poor judgement lately on her part. To expecting anything less._

 _Hopefully harm hasn't been done to their friendship because of what had happened between them. Holding her tongue. Hopefully she didn't scared him off. It would be a real shame to lose someone like Dr. Carl Elders._

 _She's laying in bed still thinking about that time. However for now, she'd to work in four hours. She'd no where to to go or do accept to rest. She wasn't in much of a mood to call any of her friends._

 _Shaking her head at the thought. "He's a good man." She says understanding as well. Taking a deep breath. Trying to lay on her right side of the bed. It's amazing how just one man can change you for the better._

 _She was thankful for what she had in that short time of space._

 _Dr. Carl Elders was waiting back in his quarters. He wasn't able to sleep. His actions with Sherry still processing inside of his mind and his body._

 _She was surely mysterious in every way. He would be thinking. How would life be with Sherry in his life, abroad the Deer Born? He needed to hear back from his sources. On whether she can become a crew member._

 _There would be so much red-tape. It would take for ever to untangle, unless the right personnel knew how to._

 _But then again. It has to be up to her. On whether she would want to transfer over to a Star Fleet vessel, and of course with permission from Captain William Kirk._

 _This was crazy. Laying in his bed feeling sorry for himself. While getting up from his bed. He'd decided enough was enough. He needed to do something before going stir crazy __


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28th _Shore Leave Follies_

 _Moving out of his quarters with an adrenaline rush. He's not had in quite a while to have his blood boiling inside of him. It had come to stage of his life. He needed to take chances. And this was one of them right now. All for the likes of a beautiful woman._

 _It's amazing what those type of feelings inside can do for him in his position. Especially when your a Star Fleet doctor on the U.S.S. Deer Born. After many months out in deep space escaping the dangers of their missions, and for space exploration._

 _Heading for the transporter room on the main level. He asked the over night technician to beam him down to the main complex._

 _Receiving a strange look from the technician. For which he didn't care at this moment. Taking a real deep breath before standing into position. He would be ready to go._

 _"All set." Taking a deep breath to relieve some of the stress throughout his entire body._

 _Meanwhile with the technician working the controls. The doctor had disappeared from the transporter pad only to reappeared on the pad of Sherry's complex of the bottom level._

 _As per rules of the complex. Anyone transported in. Would be in need of signing a log to keep track of the flow of traffic._

 _Taking it slow to the turbo lift. He pressed the level to # 6 for where Sherry lives and works. This was certainly going to be extremely. In regard to the type of reaction. He's going to be getting. Once he knocks on her door._

 _He was a nervous wreck at this point of his life. Not knowing what to expect out of this relationship."_

 _Carl Elders leaned back wearily against the turbo life inside. It had been a long day for him, until deciding to come here. Sickbay and his quarters being his safe-haven and going stir crazy._

 _He had the time to think until deciding to rush down here._

 _Elders sighed. Being fifty -three years of age. Slowly waiting for the turbo to stop onto her level._

 _The curious part of this point. There would be no one around in the hallways at this late hour._

 _Right now time doesn't mean a thing to him. Accept for his fray nerves. Rubbing his palm over his rumbling stomach before moving out._

 _He truly didn't know what to say to her. Ne needed her in his life in any shape or form. If it's a shower together, sleep, eat or even what had place them together in the first place._

 _Arriving at her door. She would be inside. He said to himself. Hopefully she will answer right away._

 _When she hears the buzzer of her door from inside. She would be startled some what thinking it just might be "Security". She says._

 _When in fact she heard the following voice say into the intercom._

 _"It's Carl Elders." He replies through the intercom. Taking a gulp before swallowing._

 _Emotions were at a all time high for the couple. Sherry would be in complete shock. Even though not expecting him to be here at this time of night. But then again. She really didn't care at this point._

 _She was a emotional mess to see him here any way._

 _"Can I come in Sherry, I need to explain just why I am here in the first place?" He asked in some what of a begging way on the part of the doctor's persona._

 _"One moment Carl, I need to compose myself with your arrival." She says before opening the door and walking into his emotional embraced of having been missed in such a short space of time._

 _Then the kiss to be most passionate of his entire life._


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29th _Shore Leave Follies_

 _Though for Captain William Kirk and his wife Marie. They'd settled their differences. After the prank he'd pulled on her. She was able to forgive him in every way. Waking later after several rounds of sex on the blanket and the nature around them._

 _Now that the both pf them were starving in another ways. It was time to have a late brunch, or very early dinner. They would no doubt have snacks later. Once they beam back to the Deer Born or decide to stay with pitching a tent to sleep in._

 _She would find this very alluring to sleep among the stars, moon and the animals._

 _Some time later __

 _William would be able to start a camp fire with the wood cut by his phraser. His father James Kirk once told him a story about the older days of the cowboys. But in this case. He had the ship stores beam down of all things. Hotdogs to roast on a piece of stick over the flames. To be truly delightful to him and his wife Marie under the stars and the crescent moon making it really romantic for the both of them._

 _Marie would be wondering how Dr. Carl Elders and the other crew members were doing with their shore leave. Otherwise she was staring out into space looking out for the Deer Born in orbit._

 _It was at this moment. William suggest taking a moonlit swim without swimming suits to be just perfect to end the evening._

 _Marie didn't fight him this time. She was tired of fighting. Make love not war. Would be her motto now of days._

 _As of yet. She haven't had the time to tell her husband. She would be having a baby. Since Dr. Elders had confirmed it a few days before starting shore leave._

 _She no doubt would have to be careful from here on end. Taking off their clothing. Taking the towels with them to the edge of the pied. The clear water of the lake for this time of the night. No doubt more colder._

 _Just prior to jumping into the waters. William had asked his wife for a quick kiss onto his lips. before breaking apart from each other. They jumped in to feel the cold of the waters. And moving off quickly towards the center part of the lake._

 _He would be loving every moment of the swim. While Marie would be catching up to her husband. And just float onto her back letting the waters run into her ears, to close off all of the sounds and closing of her eyes._

 _William decided to do just the same next to her. Holding hands in the center of the lake._

 _While the moon still partially out from the clouds. After a moment of two. William and Marie decides it's time to head back to the pied and their tent._

 _He would be able to help her up onto the pied. With his genuine smile and taking her into his arms for comfort and warmth from his body._

 _Now she was more interested in other parts of his body, before heading into the tent closing it off from the nature and weather elements._


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30th _Shore Leave Follies_

 _Thomas Roberts was sitting on the beach in front of the beach house. While Gervis would be inside the house asleep. He was enjoying the early morning sunrise. With very little cloud cover at this time of the morning._

 _He'd had a great deal to think about. After last night with Gervis. It had put a new meaning for when it comes to be joined at the hip._

 _He would never expected just how mentally and physically tied. He was last night with the Caitian. Even though frightening at one point. Thinking she would reject his movements. But she didn't. She would be willing and able to try new things for her life in general._

 _He was hoping. She wouldn't be too harsh on herself. Expecting a great deal with the first time between the both of them._

 _She was beautiful in every way. Despite their differences. And patience for when the right time had come._

 _However things between them will be changing now. Along with any type of boundaries that needs to be set. What type? It needs to be discussed at a later date. But for now they still have 12 hours left of shore leave. And he wants to spend them wisely before heading back up to the Star Fleet vessel._

 _She came out to look for Thomas. She was back into her clothing after falling asleep on the beach last night. She was mostly worried as to why he's up so early._

 _No doubt worried about last night. She wouldn't be discussing it. Unless it would be brought up by him any way. No one wants to feel uncomfortable with each other for when it comes to the subject of physical intimacy._

 _Here they're together on the back on Earth. Twelve more hours to go. Turning around to see her with a glow on her face. He wasn't disappointed in seeing her just now._

 _He would have to ask to be productive. "Gervis, are you all right?" While stating the obvious._

 _"I am just fine, Thomas." While looking up into the sky. It would be just lovely to see in her eyes. "And yourself?"_

 _" I feel fine. I just felt. I needed to be out here enjoying the last of the leave before going back to vessel and it's journey." While taking a deep breath before getting off the blanket to properly greet her. "How about I make some breakfast?; we can then go for either a quick run, or we can swim, or even go shopping."_

 _"Shopping?, I would love that Thomas. I could use as you humans would use "A new set of duds" from your older western days."_

 _It would be at this moment. He would start chuckling at her statement. "Well in that case. It's breakfast and then we go shopping." He feels complete now. She is at his side. Later he would worry about the complications that just might come between the two._


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31st _Shore Leave Follies_

 _ **Vulcan**_

 _In the immense heat of the afternoon, the hot air shimmer of the back grond of their home with shore leave almost over._

 _Jenna would be reflecting. It was only fitting, as they both stand with-in the outskirts of their home. She couldn't believe just how wonderful relaxed he is. Her_ _ **bond-mate.**_

 _She could tell with the etchings of her bond-mate's face. Amazing._

 _Remembering of the days of his youth. Spending a great deal of time during his_ _ **Kahs-wan**_ _. When he would be tested for his true courage that marked the transition from his child-hood to adult._

 _Jenna had heard a great many of those stories about Surak, Vulcan mentor. Who brought the age of logic and the barbarism ending._

 _Thinking. The horizon. It was starkly, compelling beautiful as with Jenna._

 _For Savin. He's appreciate's her inner beauty and without from over the years together. And now he would be leaving soon for the their next great adventure._

 _They can both feel the slight breeze, blazing oven hot and the smell of the dessert over Savin's face, brushing his precise salt and pepper hair and the tips of his pointed ears._

 _However for Jenna, she had_ _ **soiled**_ _those pointed ears a number of times during the past week. And with this fine day. She thought. She wants more. If possible!_

 _Savin could sense this from her. As there was a satisfied sigh coming from Savin's mouth. With the both of them leaning against the railing, holding hands in the privacy of their own home._

 _And able to appreciate the planet's splendor and of the Vulcan nature species and most of all. It's creatures._

 _She smiles at him, closing his eyes for the moment waiting and relaxing her thoughts and body. Yearning. She tilts her head towards him to give him a soft tender peck of affection onto his right cheek._

 _But for now. Savin felt felt true peace for the first time in awhile. "Contentment." Would be the word to describe it._

 _However down in the garden. One of those creatures of the planet lay asleep to be a miracle in its self. The long time family_ _ **Sehlat**_ _. As Jenna describes its at times a real cutie of a teddy bear. Would be enjoying its general day in the best way possible. Sleeping it off through the hottest part of the day._

 _Savin says to Jenna in her ear. We should be doing the same before I have to beam back to the Deer Born._

 _She frowns at him knowing very well with what he had meant. This she didn't mind, since she'd had no idea when the next time they will be together._

 _It would be her gift to him as part of their last memories together._

 _Leaving the balcony. Hand in hand. They walk upstairs heading for the bed-room and closing the door. Locking it without wishing to be disturbed._


	32. Chapter 32

_Chapter 32th Shore Leave Follies_

 _On Earth_

 _Star Fleet Command Head Quarters_

 _Commodore Weller's Office_

 _In his office after coming back from a long meeting. He'd gone over his messages from his secretary. When he noticed the special communications coming in from his computer terminal._

 _Mumbling to himself. He says. "What now? When he moves over to his terminal to place in the access pass. Only to be greeted by the Surgeon's General Thompkins._

 _"What's going on Jim?" He asked after yawning a little._

 _"Were you able to check with your messages in regard to Dr. Carl Elders of the U.S.S. Dear Born request?" He says in a neutral tone with his voice._

 _Shifting in his seat of his office. "I haven't had the chance to look at them after coming from the meeting on the top floor. "What does he want Jim?"_

 _It would be at this moment. He would go into full detail of his request. "And besides Commodore, she would be a great crew member for when it comes to communications or any other departments to help out the your young captain William Kirk."_

 _"Whoa there, he's not my captain. But rather Star Fleet and of the Federation. And besides it would take some time to cut all of the red tape to have Sherry transfer over."_

 _"I suggest you do it quickly before the Deer Born is due to be done with their shore leave soon." Irritation in his demeanor for when it comes to his statement to the commodore._

 _Taking a deep sigh in his office before answering the request. "Very well, I shall see to what I am able to do at this point in time." He says before ending the communications._

 _Afterwards he went to work with the request. Making the calls that was needed to be made for now._

 _Going to his terminal to place the last communications. Though it's been a week since using it. He needed to provide the proper access codes to reach its destination._

 _No doubt it will take some time to receive back a reply. He would have to settle for that at this time. Since his last unwilling exchange seven days ago. He willing to try and be patience._

 _Since Star Fleet is not the habit of making quick decisions. And besides this favor hopefully will be granted now, along with a bottle of Romulan Ale for the doctor. His one main weakness, along with his women._

 _However 15 minutes later hearing the computer terminal going off. He was very surprised to be getting a replied this quickly. .When the face of his source Dr. Heller came across the screen. Looking rather haggard, as if he's not slept in almost a week._

 _"Danny, how are you?; sorry to be bothering you this way. I have a big favor to ask you." He says getting some what comfortable in his seat to speak with the doctor._


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33rd _Shore Leave Follies_

 _With their discussions finished taking a total of 15 minutes. Along with the bottle of Romulan Ale. Commodore Weller was able to come up with the desired transfer for Sherry._

 _Now he needed to send the acquired transfer orders up to the U.S.S. Deer Born and Captain William Kirk. Letting him know about his newest crew members including Gervis._

 _Thinking to himself in his office. He has some group of Star Fleet members in his hands. Good Luck to him and his patience. For now. He was done with his work before heading on home for the rest of evening and just wait it out._

 _But then again. He could always use a good stiff drink at the Oasis bar hang out for Star Fleet and the Federation members. Maybe he will at that. Turning off his computer terminal and turning down the lights in his office. Heading out of his office with brief case in his hands._

 _No doubt it will prove to be an interesting entirely for him. And relaxing. He hopes!_

 _Sometime later..._

 _He arrives after taking the transport vehicle and landing a few feet from the Oasis. Within being a Star Fleet hang-out. It would seem the place would be jumping this evening._

 _Walking out slowly. Along with the other passengers. They would be heading into different destinations. Looking up into the night sky. It was a lovely evening, even though there was a slight breeze coming off the bay. There would be no moon this time around to enjoy._

 _As he walks down a few feet to reach the place. A number of patrons moving in and out of the bar of all Federation members on Earth and Star Fleet Academy._

 _Taking a deep sigh before walking inside. Once inside, it was like another world in its self. Walking slowly inside. He was able to find a spot at the bar counter with three bartenders working this evening supplying the drinks and food._

 _A young woman in her early twenties working. Asked him on whether he was interested on ordering after placing a menu in front of him._

 _Smiling up at her before settling in. He takes a moment or two to look at the items listed. Along with the pricing on each, as with the drinks._

 _He'd found the food and drink menu interesting never the less. Lifting his head to look directly into her eyes. He tells her the fried chicken in a basket with curly fries looks good. "I will also order a scotch on the rocks with a glass of water to start off with for now."_

 _"Very well sir, I will place your order. It's going to be ready in 20 minutes." She smiles back at him after rechecking the order before heading out into the main kitchen region._

 _He was liking this place a great deal. He should come here more often, instead of always working all of the time._

 _For a few moments. He was scanning around the room. It see on whether he's able to notice anyone from the U.S.S. Deer Born or any other vessels currently in order around Earth or the space station._

 _There would be no one he knew for the moment. But for now. He wasn't feeling disjointed for now. While taking in the scene and the air of excitement._

 _Feeling some what relaxed. While he waited for his food order. At least his drinks had come quick. He would be able to use it just about at this time._

 _Thanking the bartender with a tip left on the counter. He turned his head to see a beautiful woman walk in slowly. Alone of all things. Another thing he noticed would be the stares coming from the men inside of the bar. Along with the bartender whistling before going back to his work with serving the drinks._

 _When the bartender delivered another drink for him. He would asked very gently into his ear. On whether he knew the woman sitting down alone in the far corner of the bar._

 _"Nope. Never seen her before. But then again. I'm amazed with the woman like herself is alone." Placing the drink in front of him. Before he goes to pay for it with his Federations credits and taking a sip of his drink._

 _The woman had noticed him right away. She could sense his frustration. Though she would keep her distance right now. She wasn't looking for anything long term at this time._

 _She was still recovery from the death of her husband Captain Gary Scott, during a raid near the Romulan neutral zone six months._

 _He'd died from the virus the very same one killing those on Romulus. All caused by an asteroid crossing paths along the main route. Until the Federation and several Star Fleet vessels had intervene with finding a cure until it would be too late for some._

 _When the bartender came over to serve his food finding. He tells the commodore that the lady in the corner just brought him a drink. Placing it in front of him for his enjoyment. Raising the drink up into the air. He thanks her with the nod of his head for approval._


	34. Chapter 34

_Chapter 34th Shore Leave Follies_

 _She'd decided just for the hell of it. To say hello for a minute before heading back to her seat._

 _Feeling some what nervous with butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know why she would have them any rate. But she did. "Hi." She says quickly. Standing in front of the Star Fleet Commodore. "My name is Janey Scott. I just felt you could use a drink. I will head back to my table." She replied before he grabs her hand quickly to stop her movements._

 _"Don't go. Please sit while I wait for my food. We can talk for now." He says with a wry grin on his face. Before getting up to pull out her chair for now. She decides to sit down in a comfortable spot before saying something to him._

 _However he would formerly introduce himself and saying. Telling her, he's in charge of Star Fleet Command of Earth and of this sector. " I needed to drop by after such a stressful day."_

 _"I could understand Commodore Weller. When my husband Scott was alive. He would be upset at times having to be so close to the Romulan Neutral zone."_

 _As soon as she mention the Romulans. His stomach turned a little after realizing just who she was finally._

 _"Before I continue, please call me Thomas for now. However I know all of the details on your husband's vessel and the virus. However I can't discuss it here. Since it's classified."_

 _"Of course. I understand Thomas. But right now. Would you like another drink?; I could use one myself."_

 _He would be waving his waiter over to place the order. Smiling at the woman. She certainly was a beautiful woman. Yet mysterious to his eyes._

 _He found himself facing her eye to eye with contact for the moment before speaking again._

 _"That would be nice of you. Thomas. And thank you. Maybe sometime we can get together again and talk. After this drink. I will leave you to your privacy. I will need to be heading on home afterwards."_

 _Sighing heavily after hearing this. He takes a sip of his drink to settle in before his food arrives._

 _They would be able to work on exchanging video phone access numbers with their computer terminals._

 _After saying her good byes to him and finishing up the last of her drink. She'd gotten up from her seat. Giving the man a quick kiss to his cheek. To truly surprised him for the most part._

 _Making him feel like a young man once again. Once she was gone. He started to work on finishing his food and drinks listening now to the music inside of the Oasis. Someone had decided to play it to drum up some interest to dance a little._

 _He couldn't remember when would be the last time he danced with anyone. Maybe next time when he gets the urge to call Janey for a friend's night out._

 _However for now. After getting up from his seat. He'd decided it was finally time to go home and sleep. Tomorrow will be a new day to work and solve the problems for the Federation._


	35. Chapter 35

_Chapter 35th Shore Leave Follies_

 _For Sherry after saying good night to Carl. Her mind was racing so much that evening. She wouldn't be able to sleep properly. She would be mostly twisting and turning in her sleep._

 _Sometime during the night. She'd given up some what with the sleep aspect. Even though she'd to check with her computer terminal for her work schedule. Maybe she would be able to change it around a little._

 _Making herself coffee, a light breakfast and a very hot shower. She would be feeling some what better in the mental area, though she would be lagging some what in regard to her physical energies._

 _It would be time for her to check with the computer. She was rather surprised when she found the change of orders. She is to be transferred over to the U.S.S. Deer Born as per orders from Star Fleet Command headquarters, Commodore Weller._

 _Please be advised your position on board the U.S.S. Deer Born will be part time Communications officer/ via Medical Tech under the sector of Dr. Carl Elders. sickbay._

 _"My god!" She said to herself. She was in complete shock in regard to this news. But then again. Its something she was interested with the complete change for when it comes to her life in general._

 _She didn't have that much time to be ready. She'd to call her friends about the transfer, along with packing her things for the beaming up to the vessel._

 _Otherwise there would be nothing else accept close up her apartment for now. Having to leave a message with the manager of this part of the apartment complex._

 _She would be wondering on whether Dr. Carl Elders knows all about this. No way in hell would she be calling to find out. No doubt it would be some what of a surprise. "I have always liked surprises." She says in her mind. But then again. Will the doctor as well like the surprise? No matter how anyone will see the situation in front of their eyes._

 _She's going to love to see his face. When he does eventually find out the truth of the matter with her arrival._

 _Dr. Carl Elders just waking up in his quarters. When there is a message blinking on his computer terminal. He gets up from his bed slowly. While checking to see what the hell time it was on the clock wall behind his bed alcove._

 _Shaking his head at seeing the time. He wasn't due in Sickbay for at least another hour. Since his shore leave would be over for now._

 _He'd to run into the shower first before anything else to wake up his entire body, along with a quick breakfast. However having to be curious. He needed to check the computer terminal to just find out._

 _After a few moments with placing the access code to bring in the message from Star Fleet Command._

 _He couldn't believe it. Someone had a great deal of clout to have Sherry transferred over to the U.S.S. Deer Born. And no doubt, she's some what shocked at receiving those orders._

 _For himself. He loves the idea to have her come abroad using her talents. Reading the message. It says she will be working part time either as a communications officer or as a medical tech in Sickbay._

 _This is going to prove very interesting to all those involved._

 _Including himself most of all. Along with getting to know the woman on a more intimate level. That's if she lets him with his thinking._

 _He's going to find out soon._


	36. Chapter 36

_Chapter 36th Shore Leave Follies_

 _Walking out of sickbay to head for the main transporter room. He really didn't know what to think for the moment. One thing for sure. His life is going to be changing. How much of a change will be up to them in general._

 _But for now. They will be playing it by ear for when it comes to their relationship and work in general. No doubt they would be able to set up general rules. In regard to working together in sick bay._

 _They would have to set an example in front of their peers. Along with not getting in everyone's way or emotions. When ever an situation would arise between them or on the vessel._

 _Walking slowly into the turbo-lift. Asking the computer to take him to the transporter room. He'd butterflies in his stomach at this point. Trying to calm himself with all of the crazy thoughts running through his mind._

 _When he'd reached the level and walking past several crew-members coming back from their level looking some what relaxed._

 _Two of them beaming up with Sherry would be Lt. Thomas Roberts and Gervis carrying their fishing supplies and other equipment. He would ask them later about the leave. Until everyone was settled in beaming up._

 _With the two of them moving out. It's where he saw Sherry standing on the transporter pad waiting to say something. But she opted to keep her mouth shut for now. Until she moves off to greet him with a wavering smile on her face._

 _While the transporter operator Giles came out from behind the controls. To asked on whether she needed any type of help with her belongings._

 _Dr. Carl Elders would be the first to speak. "Giles. I will take care of her things. I understand Sherry, your going to be staying on level 28th with one other crew member. Communications officer Wilson of the Gamma shaft."_

 _'Is this good or bad?" She was mostly asking, along with curiosity for the moment._

 _"That depends. But I would say it was mostly a very good thing."_

 _She'd a feeling this was going to be interesting never the less. Since she wouldn't have to worry about too many people being in her face all of the time. But then again. Gamma shaft means mostly the over night watch. She would be alone most of the time, or rather how she see it with wanting to be with the doctor. During their personnel time. If any._

 _"Well then Carl. But first can we take my things to my quarters, second I need to find out when I will be schedule to work. And third." Taking a moment to gather her words._

 _"And third Sherry?" He says with slight blush to his face._

 _"Checking out the holodeck once again Carl." Smiling and thinking about the last time they were inside the simulation._

 _"Sure. Why not. Come on lets get moving. I don't wish to miss any of this before the Deer Born finally leaves Earth orbit for their next mission. What ever that may be for when it comes to Star Fleet Command."_

 _She'd to chuckle at that statement for the most most. For when it comes to them. Someone with clout surely did their home work with having her transfer abroad this vessel of all places._


	37. Chapter 37

_Chapter 37th Shore Leave Follies_

 _For Lt. Thomas Roberts and Gervis. Shore leave would be over for them for now._

 _However once Gervis had entered her quarters with her room-mate in the final group on leave. Everyone would be beaming up in a few days._

 _When she did walk in after saying her good night to Thomas. The lights inside were down low. Her bed empty until she decides to lay down to rest. Her mind whirring around for now. Not knowing what to think of the one man. She'd spent time with at the lake fishing and other interesting activities._

 _Did she make that error to do so? Through she would never throw herself at someone. Unlike with the vessel she came into this solar system to be rescued after being cast out. She needed to seek guidance at this point. And to speak with a counselor for now in regard to her feelings._

 _No doubt it would be the very same for Thomas._

 _She stops for a moment. Breathing in the sterile air of her quarters. Thinking of the options open to her._

 _But for now. Fatigue starts to hit her body. It would be the option to take for now. Until she feels better emotionally and physically._

 _Pulling down the blankets first before going into the bathroom alcove to change into something comfortable to wear. When she'd come out. She'd check her appearance in the mirror. It would be showing the tire face etched taking over her body and mind._

 _Afterwards she heads for her bed laying down from sheer exhaustion. She would be able to drift off to sleep for now with out dreams._

 _It would be generally the same for Lt. Roberts after the great time they'd . But for him. He would be fighting an inner battle for when it comes to his emotions._

 _Thank god! He doesn't has to be on duty for at least 18 hours after checking. His computer terminal for when his next watch would be to work on the bridge._

 _Asking the computer to turn off the lights in his quarters. He however would take a shower later after sleeping. "_ _ **Hopefully"**_ _a solid eight hours or more._

 _Bu the doubts its going to happen. Remaining the computer to give him a wake up call when the needs arises._

 _He's a real mess at this point of time. One of the main reasons to sleep before_ _ **facing**_ _life in general again and Gervis._


	38. Chapter 38

_Chapter 38th Shore Leave Follies_

 _Seeing Sherry standing in the middle of the sickbay alcove. Dr. Elders turned his head after checking the computer terminal. He'd mostly butterflies in his stomach with seeing her standing their with that smile of hers._

 _Along with the fact. She'd looked some what exhausted. Thinking. She might of not been able to sleep like himself during the night._

 _But then again. He would of never expected his so-call friends would actually come through for him with his requests. However here is she. On board the U.S.S. Deer Born alive and well._

 _"Hey." He says to her not knowing what to say for this moment._

 _"Hey. Yourself. Carl." She moved in closer to the doctor. While looking for anyone around. Before she decided with her next move._

 _Dr. Elders knew exactly what was on her mind at this time. He would be ready for her. When she moved into his embrace to kiss him hard on his lips. It would be like fireworks between the couple. Feelings the emotions deep with-in their bodies. Along with the desire._

 _But for now. That desire will have to wait until the proper time._

 _Gathering their composure. Dr. Carl Elders breaking apart, asking on whether she was interested in a tour of the vessel and maybe something quick to eat._

 _She nodded in agreement for now. He would be able to call for someone in his department. Since he wasn't officially on duty for another eight hours. For which he was surely happy about at this time._

 _"I would love a tour of the vessel Carl. Since I am now a part of this crew." She smiled at him. Along with taking him by the arm to leave sickbay for that tour. Otherwise everything else will have to wait._

 _Breaking apart before moving out into the corridor. He would start off with a quick trip to the bridge. For where she would be spending most of her working hours, and on occasions as a tech in Sickbay._

 _Taking the nearest turbo lift. He would ask the computer to take them to the bridge level. There was some what silence between the couple for now. However no doubt that will change later when they are together inside of his private quarters._


	39. Chapter 39

_Chapter 39th Shore Leave Follies_

 _For Jenna. She wasn't surprised her husband would be up early._

 _With the early morning of the sun now up and already hot as hell. She'd said on occasions._

 _After last night for their final time together. She would of thought. Savin would of stayed in bed for a few more hours, before beaming over to Space Command Centre with taking the shuttle craft back to Earth to meet up with the U.S.S. Deer Born._

 _But here he was standing out onto the balcony over looking at the landscape, and the family Shelat down below playing in the garden before it really gets hot._

 _She mostly could sense his mood for the moment. Since he will no doubt be leaving. And for herself to go back to her normal activities._

 _She slowly walks over to her husband taking his hand for complete emotional support. And of course. He would give her his usual standard speak and the raise of his eye brow._

 _Otherwise she knew in a big way. He would be only teasing her to get a rise out of her with her human emotions._

 _She would say the following. "I will miss you. Savin. With all of my heart and soul. Do me a big favor? Please take good care of yourself once your abroad your vessel." Dropping her hands to her side for now._

 _Before the both would head back into the house. Closing up the balcony doors and the blasted heat of the planet._

 _"I will Jenna. However for now. I will make breakfast before leaving." He says before taking her hand to push her into the kitchen area to watch his cooking._

 _She loves it when he takes over. She's going to miss him a great deal. Even though they would be staying in touch via sub space communications._

 _Sitting in her usual chair. She would be very silent with-in her own thoughts. She'd done this a number of times during the time he's been back for this particular shore leave._

 _"Why? She'd had no idea as to why. At least she still had her son to keep company. Even though he'd his own life to lead. Along with his studies for the most part._

 _But no matter. She'd her thoughts interrupted. When Savin would be calling her to start eating her food before getting some what cold._

 _She looks up at him with a smile before saying. "I am sorry. I will certainly start digging in to your likely my dear."_

 _"Most strange. But no matter Jenna." As he hands her the first item filled with all types of veggies that she mostly loves a great deal. Ever since she's been a little girl._


	40. Chapter 40

_**Author notes: Please Be advised this is the final chapter. This series will be continued with "Venture." Thanks for reading.**_

 _Chapter 40th Shore Leave Follies_

 _ **Captain's personal Log.**_

 _For all tense and purposes. Everyone involved with their leaves._

 _Deserves a medal for the most part. Captain William Kirk and Marie arriving back a few hours early. Surely were feeling extremely happy._

 _Even though finding out. He's going to be a father truly made his leave possible. But then again. His wife would have to be extremely careful now that she is having a baby. For when it comes to landing parties and certain situations._

 _Once his crew finds out about the baby. No doubt. They will be planning some sort of a celebration on their vessel. The same goes for when his father and mother would be finding out the news._

 _But for now. Captain William Kirk had a great deal to think about with the onslaught of leaving and catching up with Science Officer Savin._

 _As for everyone else. Life in general would be interesting never the less for when it comes to Dr. Carl Elders with Sherry becoming a member of the crew either in Communications or as a tech in Sickbay._

 _It would be interesting to see just how far the relationship goes with the two._

 _And then we have Lt. Thomas Roberts and Gervis. Now this is a true oddity in every way. Any way can see it's an interesting match between the two. One an intervert and the other just the complete opposite._

 _It would be interesting to see just much she will be able to help this crew and it's captain during their missions the next couple of months._

 _And then finally Science Officer Savin. What can you say about Savin and his abilities?" Captain William Kirk said into the main intercom for where he was seated on the bridge._

 _Once we leave Earth orbit. We will be catching up with his shuttle and just wait for the most part. "Why?" I don't have the slightest clue." He says softly. While everyone else on the bridge would be working the different stations in silence after enjoying their shore leave in any shape or form to see fit._

 _But for now I will end this personal log. I have to speak with Dr. Carl Elders. Kirk out._

 _He moves up from his seat to ask Engineer Donaldson at his station to take over the Command chair for now._

 _He moves in into the turbo lift making sure Donaldson had indeed heard his order. And he did._

 _He felt relieved knowing that the U.S.S. Deer Born will be leaving soon for another great adventure._

 _THE END_


End file.
